Although applicable in principal to any system that measures data, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with protocol testers for wireless devices.
Modern wireless devices may comprise a plurality of high frequency elements and handle data and analogue signals at frequencies of up to several GHz.
In order to verify compliance of such wireless devices with legal regulations and standards, extensive testing of these wireless devices is necessary during development, production, and in the field.
Specific tests have to be performed to verify the compliance of the wireless devices with the protocol standards of the respective communication standard. This ensures that the wireless device integrates into the respective wireless ecosystem and doesn't interfere with the data communication of the further devices in the respective wireless system.
Testing the protocol compliance of wireless devices requires logging the messages that are exchanged by the wireless devices.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is providing an improved log data handling.